A Different Plan- AU Bubbline
by PureBite
Summary: This is another Bubbline story, however this time its set during Middle Ages. BubblegumxMarceline. (P.S. I'm still continuing my other story.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **[Bonnie's POV]**

I felt something warm trace the features of my face, when I opened my eyes I was met with blinding beam of sunshine. After getting used to the brightness, I sat up in my bed and rubbed the grogginess from my eyes with the back of my hand. I stretched out my hands and slowly got out of bed, walking towards the window. I looked outside it was barely dawn, however the city was already full of life, some were advertising their products from stalls while others were working on their duties. Further in the town I noticed a group of children ,who were playing with a dog, being scolded by a shopkeeper.

The Candy Kingdom was one of the four major countries in the continent of Ooo. The other three were consisting of the Fire, Ice, and Nightos Kingdoms. I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called turning around so I was facing the door.

"Princess Bonnibel, your father has tasked me with informing you that today we will have important guests coming over," a soft voice was heard from outside of the door "and you will be expected to be ready by the time they will arrive, which is at five o'clock in the afternoon." she finally finished.

"I will be ready, thank you for informing me Alice." I answered as I recognized the voice of my maid. She was more than a friend to me than a servant to be honest. She was assigned to help me with everyday tasks since I was just a kid. She was always there for me when I needed her, which I sincerely appreciated.

I was very much interested as to what was planned for today, as far as I knew there wasn't anything special to be planned today. So I just went on with my daily routine and started getting myself ready for the upcoming visit.

When I was ready I finally came down into the throne room where my parents were already waiting, I was wearing a white dress with golden patterns, and my hair up, held by a delicate pin. As we were waiting for the guests to arrive, I was feeling somewhat nervous as to who we are expecting, so I let my curiosity get the better of me. "Father who is going to come over?" I asked.

He just excused the question "You will see my daughter, they should arrive any second now, by a matter of fact."

When I turned to look at my mother beside him she just turned her gaze to the floor with a saddened look. I arched my brow quizzically. But just as I was about to ask her what was wrong, the doors opened and a group of people started walking in. Based on their clothes and their servants they were noblemen, perhaps even higher than that. My dad walked forward to greet them.

Later he came up to me with three more people beside him. I was surprised to see that the two of them were the king and the queen of the Fire Kingdom. But what was said next shocked me even more.

Dad had his arm on the third individual's shoulders. He smiled brightly at me.

"Bonnibel meet your fiancé, Prince Fredrick of the Fire Kingdom."

My eyes widened in shock. The man in front of me was probably ten years older than me! He had red hair and a small beard already forming on his face. He came closer to me and gently took my hand, then bowed down and raised my hand so he could kiss it. As he did that he kept his eyes locked on mine, smiling. "Greetings, my lady." My brow twitched as his lips met my hand.

I curtsied in response, just for the sake of being polite, but I was already feeling as the rage was boiling up inside me. How dare my father do this to me without even notifying me.

"A fiancé?" I asked looking at dad dead in the eye.

"Yes, your father though it would be a good idea to bond our Kingdoms in such a way." I looked at Fredrick as he answered my question. That evil looking grin never leaving his stupid looking face.

My father clasped his hands together with a loud sound "Now off you go. Go ahead and enjoy the ball." He placed his hands on our shoulders and guided us to the party as Fredrick's parents just chuckled in amusement.

The music was already playing a slow melody as pairs already started to slowly dance, while others were talking with glasses of red wine in their hands.

Fredrick came up to me and bowed once again one of his hands behind his back while the other was stretched out towards me. "Shall I have this dance?" he asked smoothly.

"I'm afraid that I can't give you the privilege, I have some business to attend to." I asked beginning to turn around, but he gently caught my hand.

"Oh, but I insist, what could such a lovely lady do at a time like this." I was beginning to get more annoyed by the second, people like this guy just never give up. I narrowed my eyes at him. "If you must."

His smile grew as he placed his hand on my waist, I placed mine on his shoulder. We begun to dance to the rhythm. He never broke the eye contact, seeming to enjoy every second of my irritation.

After the first dance I broke away with an excuse of a need to drink something. I sighed as I finally got away from him, I made my way to the tables filled with all sorts of exclusive foods. I picked up a glass and a servant came right away to fill it up with red wine. I brought it to my lips and took a sip.

When I was finished I placed down the glass back on the table. It felt to stuffy in the ball room so I decided to go to the grand balcony and breath some fresh cold air. When I was there I placed my hands on the railing in a delicate manner and observed the town during nighttime. I felt someones presence closing in.

I turned just to see Fredrick's stupid face smiling at mine as he stood next to me. Oh great, he was the last thing that I wanted to go up against right now. "You feeling alright?" Well I would be feeling much better if he wasn't around, that's what I though, but I resisted from making any harsh comments to the Prince. Don't get me wrong, I just didn't want to start a war with his Kingdom. "Yeah I'm fine, just needed some fresh air." I responded.

The party seemed to come to an end, and Fredrick's servant seemed to be looking for him. Noticing that Fredrick came closer to me and had me against the wall, his face too close to mine.

"I will be leaving my princess, but I will return in few days, and when I will, you will be mine." he said grinning. I pushed him back "Yeah, alright, you must go your parents are looking for you." I said as I rolled my eyes. Does this guy think he can own me? Well that's a big mistake.

After the party was over I walked to my father with firm steps.

"Father what is the meaning of this?" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

He had a tired look on his face "Bonnibel you are old enough to be married and Fredrick is a good match for you, we will also get good support from his Kingdom."

"He is ten years older than me! Am I some sort of item that you exchange in return for support?" I asked with demand.

He slammed his fist on the table. "Enough! I am your father and you will listen to what I have to say, got it? Or do you wish to live on the streets?"

Without another word I left the room clenching my fists. If he thinks he can decide how I will spend the rest of my life he is deadly wrong. He never cared for me or mom, in fact mom was his wife only because her father had decided who her husband will be. I entered my room and locked it behind myself. I took off my dress and undone my hair.

I will escape this place, either way if I won't listen he will disown me, so I might as well just leave on my own. I looked through my closet until I found my training uniform, I took classes on combat training thanks to an incident we had when I was still little, as well as some other disguise. I put on a loose white shirt to hide my chest, and some pants with combat boots. Over that I put on a cloak that covered my head and the bottom part of my face, up to my eyes.

Then I made a rope out of my blankets and other clothing material, I tightly secured it to the bottom of my bed. After testing it's strength I climbed out through the window. I looked down, the height scaring me for a moment, then I started making my way down, until I reached the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As my feet touched the floor I quickly crouched down and hastily looked around. No guards at the moment, but soon they will be going through here, it's their usual routine. Without making a sound I started heading towards the stables. If I plan to get away somewhere far I need a steed.

I heard footsteps in the distance, so I ducked into the green bushes by my side. Moments later ten guards came into the view, fearing that I might get caught I held my breath as they marched right past me. When I was sure they were a safe distance away I emerged from the bushes and continued walking. I took the dark narrow passage ways between the houses.

At last the stables could be seen. It was a large structure with great wood carving artwork, filled with horses of royal breeds. There are two guards standing the entrance. Both look really tired, this will be easy since their guard is down, can't blame them, nothing serious happened within the Kingdom for about three years straight.

I cautiously slipped behind them.

"Huh! What was that?" one of them jerked up scaring the other guard.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked in annoyance.

"I heard something" the other answered scratching his head.

"Well go ahead and check it out newbie." he said mockingly rolling his eyes.

I hid behind the wall of the entrance and as the guy entered I started strangling him with my other hand over his mouth. He quietly fell to the ground as I released him. The second heard the strange noises, unsheathing the sword at his waist he slowly started walking towards the entrance. Just as he entered I smacked a shovel hard against the back of his head knocking him out cold.

I dropped the shovel and carried the two unfortunate souls into a corner. Now let's see which horse should I take? Taking my own is out of the question, too obvious and it will catch a lot of needless attention. I have only about twenty minutes to get out of the city before the guards will be on their toes. Walking to the back of the stables I was looking to find one of the most common horses, and my eyes caught the sight of a raven horse. It was an American Quarter horse. Should do.

I unlocked the stable and calmed the horse as it started getting nervous and backing away. I untied it from the post and lead us outside. We slowly trotted to the gates leading outside. It was really quiet only a few people were outside if any at all. I stopped at the gates as I was told to do so.

The guard had a tired look on his face he yawned "Where we going?" he asked.

I had my head lowered, but in a way to not draw any suspicion. "Going out to hunt." I answered.

"Aint it a bit too late for that?" he raised his brow as another chuckled.

I shook my head. "No, It's just the time to go varmint hunting."

He waved his arm motioning forward. "Yeah, yeah, you may proceed, just watch yourself."

I smiled under my hood. I'll get away. I quickened my pace as I got outside, but not much later that I hear them screaming and running towards me with their swords drawn. Crap they must have found out already. I jerked the leash and we started galloping away.

Turning off of the main rode we rode into the forest. I hope that they will loose my track and retreat. Branches and twigs would scratch me here and there. I was riding for what seamed hours, by now they should loose any track of where I am.

At last I stopped the horse and tied it to a low hanging branch of a tree. I checked my surroundings. I sat on the grass and leaned back against a big rock breathing hard. "I made it." I said out loud quietly with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It must have been a few days since I ran away from home. Now here I am sitting inside of a small tavern at the far east of the small town called Kinallen. I heard the door open, loud footsteps following suit. Someone dropped down on a seat a few tables away from me. I faced the floor to avoid any eye contact.

"Gah, I'm so sick of this already-" he was talking to the men that came with him, with a loud thud he placed his helmet on the table."-we've been looking for the princess none stop and nothing..."

My eyes widened. 'Crap! The troops have already reached this town?!'

The man cleared his throat to get everyone's attention as he stood up."Everyone please stay in your seats, we are here on an official businesses, and ask for you to cooperate with us we will just do a quick search in here."

Soon after they started going around and talking to the people in the building I slowly got out of my seat and crept towards the exit door. Making sure to not make any creaking sounds from the old wooden floor. Just to my lucky one of them turned around when I almost got out "Halt! Where do you think your going?!" he said, others also turning to look my way. I quickly rushed out as they started running towards me.

I bumped into some people as I ran out, but I continued running. I cursed under my breath as they continued running after me. Turning around the corner I got into the narrow alley, turning over a few barrels to slow them down. I narrowed down my eyes further ahead there was the end of the alley blocked by a high fence. I accelerated noticing a carriage by the wall. I used it to my advantage and jumped from the carriage and over the wall.

I rolled over to ease the impact of the ground as I fell. I was outside of the city, so I ran into the forest. It was getting dark, but that didn't matter now, I just needed to get away. When I was out of breath I leaned back against a tree, breathing heavily. Something caught my eye in the distance, a caravan, but something was wrong about it there were too many guards around it. Something sparkled in the bushes a good distance away from them, I followed it and found a tip of a steel arrow. It was being pulled by a what seemed to be a girl around my age I couldn't see her face, only raven hair. She had a bow in her hands, pointing the arrow at the man who led the caravan.

She was waiting for something before shooting, yeah I was being chased, but I couldn't just let there be murder at the Kingdom. I carefully hurried towards her. I unsheathed the sword and got ready to hit her with the butt of my sword.

 **[Marceline's POV]**

I was itching to finally shoot, my eyes narrowed down on my target. But I felt another pulse of adrenaline rush through me as I felt a presence behind me, I ducked just before something was about to strike me from behind. I turned around and saw the guy that tried to knock me out. I quickly dropped my bow and took out a blade of my own I slashed my sword but he blocked it swiftly with his own.

We both stood there pushing against the blade of the other, to my advantage I was stronger and overpowered him, he jumped back to avoid getting hit. With both of his hands on his sword handle he charged right at me, I turned to the side and he missed. Using the situation I was in I hit his blade and turned my blade causing him to twist his blade and throw it away from him.

I tackled him down, one of my hands on his chest pushing him down against the ground while the other held my blade against his throat, while I was on top of him.

My eyes widened as I heard a whimper...why was it...feeling so..I felt a slight blush on my cheeks and quickly removed my hand from my attacker's chest and used it instead to remove the mask from their face.

"Your a girl!" I said with shock, but then something else shocked me even more. Her hair was a light pink and her eyes were emerald green. She had an angry expression on her face with a blush across her face. "That hair..your the missing princess of the Candy Kingdom!"

"Marceline! What happened?" I turned around, Marshall, my brother, was running towards me with a worried look. But then I felt the princess punch me in the face. She got away from under me and ran away.

"Gah.." I rubbed my swollen cheek. She ran towards our horses and quickly got on one of them and started galloping away. I knitted my eyebrows and ran after her. I got on another horse and started chasing after her. I cut through the forest taking a shorter route of where she was heading. When I was near her I jumped from my horse and tackled her down from the other horse.

"Let me go!" she said loudly as I held her by the wrists, twisting one of her hands behind her back, pining her to the ground, holding her other hand behind her back.

"No way, you have a lot of questions to answer princess." I said, she looked down and grit her teeth finally giving up as she realized there's no chance of her getting away from my grip.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **[Marceline's POV]**

And here I thought today couldn't have gotten any weirder.

"What the hell?!" my brother said as he finally caught up with us, he slowed down to a walking pace "Who is that?"

"I think you will be surprised to know." I got up and pulled the princess up to her feet, still holding her hands firmly behind her back. She squirmed under my grip and looked at me with a menacing look.

"No, the hell, way! Isn't that Princess Bubblegum?" he asked with astonishment, as he's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, but I think we should save the questions." I glanced to the right, multiple figures could be seen searching around. Theres no doubt, the caravan guards heard us having our little fight, I grit my teeth, because of this girl we missed our chance at the perfect siege.

Finally getting his mind back on track Marshall shook his head "Alright, so as we planned we need to regroup by the misty red oak tree."

We exchanged a look and Marshall nodded. He then took out some rope from his satchel and tied the princess' hands while I held her in place. When he was done with that he took a piece of white cloth and tied it around her mouth. Can't risk her giving out our location by screaming.

We hurried to the horses, Marshall got on his horse while I got on mine, placing princess Bubblegum in front of me. Not waisting a second more we rushed towards our reunion point.

 **[Bubblegum's POV]**

This is bad...I need to escape somehow, who knows what these mongrels are up to. Sigh, I guess the best option for me right now is just to stay put. At least I'm being taken away from this place, its already filled with royal guards anyway. I looked around trying to memorize everything that could keep me orientated.

I slightly turned back and took in the girl's facial features as I got a chance to do so. She had on a serious face, she was too focused on the road to pay attention to me right now. Her raven hair contrasted her beautiful pale skin. My eyes widened a little as I lost myself in her eyes. They had red tint in them, I don't think I've seen eye's that could match to a pair of these.

Out of the sudden her eyes met mine and I quickly turned away from her, feeling my cheeks heat up. What the hell Bonnibel keep it together!

I looked to the left, the guy that tied my hands was there galloping on the horse of his own, not a step behind us. He had shaggy raven hair and the same pale skin, he had a well built body. Now that I think about it the two look really similar, might be a possibility that they are siblings, but hey, I don't want to jump to conclusions.

[Time Skip]

We have rode for about an hour now, and I lost track of where we were going, thanks to the mist that was forming in the deepest part of this forest. We slowed down our pace. A huge tree came into our view. My eyes widened, before us was a huge beautiful tree with red leaves, surrounded by cold uneasy mist. We stopped about few feet away from the tree. Where were these two where talking about?

Soon enough shadows surrounded us and figures came our way. I could count up to seven more people that showed up.

"What the hell was the problem? We had them!" a red bearded man stood in front of our horses with his arms crossed.

"We encountered some issues on the way." the raven haired girl behind me answered.

The man looked at me and soon his expression changed to a bewildered one.

"Why do you have Princess Bubblegum?"

"She's the reason that our plan was ruined."

He wrapped one of his hands around his chin. "I did hear that she was missing.." he murmured.

"What are we going to do?" he finally looked up "The king promised an entire fortune to the people that will be able to return the princess back." I tensed up.

"Indeed..but we can't do that at the moment, I'd rather not risk our identities to be found out yet, King of the Nightos' wont let it slip by." I relaxed a bit, but what does the King of Nightos have to do with this? "When we are through with the plan than it will the best time to get our reward."

The red bearded man nodded "Yeah..I suppose you prove a point. What shall we do at the time being then?"

"Well for the first we need to get back on what we missed today as fast as we can. Me and Marshall will keep the tabs on the princess." Crap...that just makes it so much easier to get away now...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **[Bonnibel's POV]**

After that little talk they had, I have been tied to a tree while everyone was doing whatever they had to do. I heard them talking about leaving soon, most likely to one of their hideouts. I rested my head against the bark of the tree and closed my eyes.

Few moments later I heard footsteps coming my way. I opened my eyes to find the source and found the raven haired siblings. And the blade in the girl's hands didn't make me feel any better. They stopped in front of me and the raven haired girl crouched down to my level. Her cheek was swollen a bit from my hit, I got to admit that I felt sort of bad because of that.

She looked at me with cold serious eyes "Listen princess, let me get something straight, you don't try anything funny and everything will be fine."

Yeah ,scratch that she totally deserved that punch. I narrowed my eyes, challenging her "And what makes you think that I'll just go ahead and do everything that you tell me to do?"

She smirked at that and pointed the sharp blade at my throat slightly touching my skin, and leaned in "Because if you won't you will have big problems."

I tried not to give in, but I felt goosebumps creep their way at how close she was.

"You wouldn't, you need me alive." I shot back.

"Try me." her eyes, those eyes with a tint of red, they didn't waver at the words, I was lost in them once again and brought back to reality as she removed the blade from my neck.

Her brother leaned against another tree a few feet away with crossed arms across his chest.

"Hey, sorry bout my twin sis over here, she can be..eeeh a bit grumpy I guess. Anyway I'm Marshall and my sister's name is Marceline." his attitude surprised me a little, he had on a friendly expression unlike his twin.

Marceline then reached behind me and untied the ropes that bound me to the old tree and pulled me up. Then she cuffed me by the right wrist with one of the metal cuffs, while the using the other she cuffed her own left wrist. Now just a small row of metal chains separated me from her.

"Awe why can't I be the one to take care of her?" pouted Marshall.

She placed the blade in the sheath. "Do I need to remind you why I can't trust you with hostages again? Especially female hostages?" her tone changed to an annoyed one.

He raised his index finger in protest. "B-but..!"

She turned around and glared at him. He sighed and looked down closing his eyes "Fine.."

I certainly didn't want to know what the reason was, but I felt somewhat better that I'm not bound to him. However being bound to Marceline sure wasn't that pleasant either, it feels like the girl wants to kill me at any chance she gets.

I looked towards her sheathed sword. "Don't even think about it." Marceline caught me and made me jump a little. I just rolled my eyes looking away from her.

She then started walking off somewhere, the chains pulling me after her. Marceline stopped next to her horse and started securing the saddle as well as the other equipment. She then got on the horse and stretched her hand out to me. I looked at her hand, after hesitating I took her hand and she pulled me up on the horse, in front of her.

Marshall got on a horse of his own, that was next to Marceline's.

"Alright everyone time to move out." he shouted as the rest of the group started to follow them.

I sighed, here we go again, another long boring trip.

 **Heyo, just a short update. Thanks for reading so far, I'd be glad to hear some feedback. Hope you like it so far.~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **[Bonnie's POV]**

 _What a_ _great_ _turn of events._ I sighed to myself and looked at the chains that bound me to my captivator. These won't be easy to get out of, the metal work is fine alright. We rode until sunset, it was obnoxious, now here we are just me and her deep in the woods collecting some branches to start a fire with. The only up side of this whole situation is that it will be hard for the guards to get to me.

I wonder who these people are...they don't seem like your average day bandits. Now that I think about it they don't even look like they are from this kingdom. Foreigners, here? Just what are they planning to do?...

"Earth to Princess Bubblegum" she waved in front of me. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her with big eyes "less thinking more work." she stated. I rolled my eyes and looked away from her.

"What are you and the little group of yours supposed to be?" I asked as I turned my attention back to her.

"Nothing that you should be worried about." she stated with a serious face.

"Oh. But I believe that I should be worried about." I countered.

"No, you lost that privilege the second you turned your back on your kingdom and ran away from your duties." that hit the spot.

"What the hell do you know about obligations?!" I asked her angrily "can't I at least choose with who I want to spend the rest of my life with?" I looked at the ground as my tone lowered to a whisper by end of the sentence.

Marceline didn't say anything and came up to me, I didn't look up at her, she took the sticks from my hands and walked off to continue collecting more. "We should hurry up." she said finally.

I looked towards the girl, so far the only thing I know about her is that her name is Marceline and shes much stronger then she looks like. Marceline crouched down to pick up a tree branch but stopped the moment her delicate fingers made contact with the wooden stick. There was a loud howl in the distance. She turned her attention to me and motioned for me to follow as she piled the sticks next to her.

We quietly stalked towards the sound. She gently moved the bushes to the side.

"Woah there.." I quietly whispered at the sigh. There was a pack of white wolves, they looked amazing. Their fur looked so fluffy to the touch and their icy blue and golden yellow eyes stood out in the dimness. I looked at Marceline, her face was cold and serious, she shifted her hand and started to unsheathe her blade.

"What are you doing Marceline?" I narrowed my eyes at her as I placed my hand on her wrist.

"The pack is dangerous I need to take care of them." I gripped my hand around her wrist tighter, she didn't look away from the wolves. I understand that they pose a danger, but...

Suddenly her gaze softened and she relaxed her grasp on the blade. I turned to look at what got her like this and found that surrounded by the other wolves, in the middle, there were two wolves and next to them lay three small innocent pups. The sight warmed up my heart and caused me to smile.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed as Marceline looked at me and cleared her throat quietly.

"What?" I asked her in annoyed tone.

She arched her brow and gave me a lopsided grin as she looked down at her hand. I followed her gaze and blushed, I forgot to take away my hand off of hers, so I jerked it away from her and looked away, cursing myself for blushing.

We made our way back to were she left the sticks, after retrieving them we headed back to the camp.

"I thought they pose a danger." I mocked her.

"Not anymore, they have puppies, their main goal is to protect them. They should be smart enough not to attack us."

"Yeah yeah." _Whatever you say Marceline, I saw that look on your face back there._

As we neared the camp I noticed that all of the tents have already been made. They were camouflaged in the forest because of their dark green color. The fire pit was dug into the ground to hide the blazing fire when it was made. Marceline dropped the materials next to the pit and begun to start the preparations for the fire.

I plopped down on one of the bigger logs and observed as she was working on the fire. Marceline found a bendable stick and tied a rope to the ends of the stick, making it look like a bow. She then took a small log and carved a hole in it using the tip of her knife and made another cut out 1/8 of the wood out of the hole at the side. When that was done she placed a limpid shell into the hole. Taking one of the sticks she placed the bow's string over it and twisted the stick, causing the rope to wrap around the stick. She placed her foot on the wood and the sharp end of the stick into the limpid shell and supported the stick in place with another piece of wood at the top while her other hand was on the bow.

She pushed the bow back and forth causing the stick to twist in place inside of the limpid shell. Moments later a small line of smoke started forming from the limpid shell. When it grew the sparks left from the cut out part of the limpid shell and ignited the dry leaves and grass that Marceline placed nearby. She took the dry leaves and placed them inside of the hole when the fire grew she added small sticks, followed by bigger logs.

I groaned quietly. Dammit and why is it that when I tired making a fire I miserably failed at it.

Marceline observed the fire, and I found myself once again staring at her. I could see the reflection of the fire in her eyes. And how the lighting perfectly fell on her pale skin. I shook my head and looked away. I placed my hands on the log as I looked up at the beautiful night sky filled with millions of bright stars. When I looked back down I noticed that everyone had gathered near the fireplace and took a seat.

A guy started going around and giving out a bowl of soup to everyone. As he handed me the food I hesitated, but took it anyway. I looked at it, examining it's contents before taking a wooden spoon in my hands and eating it.

It actually didn't taste half bad, surprisingly.

I hugged my knees and rested my chin on the knees. When everyone was done eating they called it a day and everyone went inside their tents. I followed Marceline inside a tent we shared and lay down facing away from her. I have to do something about this. I waited for a few hours, to make sure everyone was asleep.

I quietly turned around, my heart racing. Her eyes were closed she seems to be sleeping. I sat up and looked at her. Then I spotted the pocket where the key to the cuffs is supposed to be in. Slowly crawling towards her I reached to the pocket.

I almost had a heart attack as her eyes snapped open, she grabbed my wrists and rolled over so she was on top of me. She roughly pinned my hands above my head. Crap! Busted.. She looked me in the eyes and I gulped. _Too close, too close!_ I screamed in my head. Her nose was almost touching mine she had on an unreadable expression on her face. I shut my eyes close and looked to the side, however I opened them as soon as I felt Marceline's lean in and whisper into my ear "Princess, I told you not to try anything funny with me." I struggled out of her grip and she bit my ear. H-huh..? My blush was out of control, probably making even my ears red.

"L-let go of me..!" I whimpered out.

She slid her knee higher between my thighs as I tried to get away from her, but felt myself grow weak at the contact. I felt as she eased her grip so I pushed her off of me, to be more specific she let me push her off of me. She lay next to me and chuckled.

"W-whats so funny?!" I demanded as I scooted away from her.

"That blush of yours." she answered. "Don't push it Princess, I already warned you."

She then turned to the side, facing away from me and went back to sleep. While I was sitting there dumbfounded with my heart still racing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

This girl is despicable! Wha-what the hell!? She just assaulted me a second ago but shrugged it off like it's no biggie and went back to sleep? I could still feel my heart racing in my chest. How dare she touch me like that..I will make her pay when the time comes.

Narrowing down my eyes at her I pulled at the chains to annoy her. "Don't touch me." I spat at her.

"Go to sleep or I'll make you." she grumbled sleepily.

My eyebrow twitched, just what does she mean by 'make me'? I shivered at the thought only, I'm not taking any risks. So I scooted away as far as possible from her and lay on my side trying to get some sleep. It was really quiet, the only thing that was audible was the quick noise of the crickets in the distance. Sighing I clutched at my sides after shivering. It was quickly getting colder.

Seconds passed and turned into minutes, and minutes turned into an hour,but I still could not fall asleep. What am I supposed to do..? Did I make a wrong choice, should I have not left the Kingdom? Getting frustrated I ran a hand through my hair. I turned around and looked at Marceline. She was fast asleep once again, facing the ceiling. Her chest raised and fell in a slow motion. Looking at her face made my own expression soften, I noticed how calm and innocent she looks like, so unlike her usual serious and grumpy self.

Tearing my gaze off of her I closed my eyes and tried once again to force myself to go to sleep. Everything will have to wait for now, I need to get some sleep if I wanna get things done. Thankfully this time I felt myself slowly drifting off, and soon enough I was enveloped by darkness.

[] Dream []

Cold...its so cold, I though as I trembled. My hands were tied behind my back and my vision was restricted by the cloth around my eyes. Resting my head against the hard stoned wall I let out a breath, my limbs begun to feel numb. A dress was my only protection from the freezing temperature.

I heard shouting from outside of my room, followed by furniture breaking and slashing of swords. Whats going on?...

Hearing the door suddenly open caused me to jump a little I blindly looked in the direction of the sound and would have backed away from it if not for the wall that blocked my way.

"Princess Bonnibel!" the person shouted. That voice...!

"Gumball?" I managed to ask as hope started filling me.

He ran up to me and quickly crouched down to untie the cloth that blocked my vision. I blinked a few times and squinted at the person in front of me. He then proceeded to untie the ropes around my wrists.

"Gumball its really you!" I said as I hugged my older brother tightly.

He returned the hug breathing heavily. "Bubblegum, I was so worried, I'm sorry we couldn't find you anytime sooner.." after pulling away from the hug he gripped my shoulders and looked me in the eye "did they do anything to do?"

I shook my head and he sighed in relief giving me one more quick hug. And placed a blanket over me to protect me from the cold. "We need to leave, me and my troops have dealt with those mongrels."

Nodding I shakily stood up regaining my balance, Gumball led me out of the room I was held in. Dead bodies were sprawled on the floor and the smell was getting to me, I knew I shouldn't break down here and now. Bare footed I walked after my brother on the wooden floor.

He opened the door and bright rays of sunlight blinded my view, I held out my hand to shield myself from it. The cold air filled my lungs and I pulled the blanket even tighter around myself. The air that I breathed out turned into fog. We headed towards the horses, the troops were walking around checking the bodies.

We neared the horses, but out of nowhere a man jumped out swinging an ax at us. Gumball quickly ducked down pulling me with him. He elbowed the guys arm, forcing him to drop the weapon and punched him back.

The man spit out a tooth and grinned as he charged at my brother. He tried to punch Gumball in the ribs but thankfully he averted the hit and smacked the man's side of the head. He took out his sword and was about to attack when the man tackled him down.

"Gumball!" I desperately shouted as I clutched my fists.

His sword had pierced the man and Gumball pushed him off of himself panting. He tried to sit up but he winced in the process. Running up to him I felt my heart racing loudly.

"Gumball?" I asked nervously as I examined his face.

He looked down and cursed nuder his breath, looking down I noticed a small handle sticking out of his chest. My heart sank when red liquid started soaking into the fabric of his clothes.

"Crap... didn't notice... he had a knife." he slowly said and coughed up blood. He wrapped his fingers around the handle nervously and pulled it out. The handle seemed small, but the blade itself was really long, and the fresh blood dripped off of it.

I panicked not knowing what to do. Turning around I saw guards running up to us. "Somebody help him!" I shouted, tears threatening to roll down. They surrounded us and put pressure on his wound, but the blood slipped through and continued flooding Gumball's clothes. I sat there next to him and took his hand in mine.

"Gumball, please stay with me!" I pleaded as painful tears streamed down my cheeks. It felt like it was I who just got stabbed.

"Bonnibel it's alright, I'm okay." he lied as he tried to smile at me. A thin line of blood ran down from his mouth to his chin and dripped down his clothes. My vision blurred by each second as I cried.

"Promise me...Bonnibel...promise me one thing...stay happy..stay strong, you will face many problems in the future..but don't give up...please.." he managed to say the faint smile not leaving his face.

I shook my head "Gumball...no..." but it was too late I felt his hand loose it's grip in my hands, he lost the spark in his eyes and his breathed ceased. I cried hugging his lifeless body. It's my fault..it's all my fault...because I got kidnapped he had to come and save me...he had to die because of me.

[] []

Someone shook me gently and I forced myself to open my eyes. Panting I looked up to meet Marceline's red orbs. She looked concerned. I felt a tear run down my cheek, then another. I closed my eyes and turned away from Marceline. Great now I exposed my weak side to her. Gritting my teeth I tried to force myself to stop crying.

My eyes widened when I felt arms around myself pulling me into a hug. Trembling I tried to push Marceline away from me. I closed my eyes "What the hell are you doing?" I angrily asked her, but this only made her hold me tighter. It caused me to cry harder. "Are you def?! I told you...to not touch me." I said through tears as I hit her with my fists on her shoulder. Shes insane, why is she even doing this? Shes my kidnapper, shes my enemy. The tears never stopped running down my cheeks. Hitting her lightly once again on her shoulder I left my hand there and sobbed into the nook of her neck. I undid my fist and gave up trying to get her off of me.

Why is she so confusing, why does she make me feel this way...Why is she acting this way. She gently placed one of her hands on my head and smoothed my hair.

"Calm down." she simply said yet gently.

I felt dizzy and lightheaded, but I tried to calm down. Gumball...he was my only sibling who actually cared after me and protected from everyone. And I...I was the reason he had to die. I had lost all the strength in me and limply laid against Marceline.

When I calmed down more or less she slowly let go of me and looked at me.

"Are you better?" she quietly asked. I tried to avoid her gaze and simply nodded.

Marceline sighed. "Bonnibel we have couple more hours to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us, so I suggest we go back to sleep." nodding once again I lay down, facing away from her. I stared thinking about what happened. Marceline lay done too. I trembled it was colder than before. Cold just like then- I was cut away from my thoughts when I felt warmth against me. Marceline laid right next to me and put her arm around me, resting her chin on my head.

I felt helpless at this point and didn't even bother trying to get away.

"Why are you doing this Marceline?.." I whispered.

There was a pause, she was thinking for a while now. "I don't know" she finally answered.

I closed my eyes feeling my consciousness slipping away, but her being there helped, a lot...


End file.
